


Armor Black and Beautiful

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: "Black" and "Beauty", Accidental Marriage, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Boba is Gay and Dumb, Boba plays the Pronoun Game, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Cultural Differences, Keldabe Kiss, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Prompt Fill, This is dumb and I love it, Vader is a Sad Man, Vague language, guess who got drunk watching the OG three???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Boba Fett adores his husband, and shows it as only a Mandalorian can.Darth Vader is baffled by the behavior of his subordinate.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Darth Vader
Comments: 35
Kudos: 210
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Armor Black and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is for Banned Together Bingo 2020! This fic is for one of my weirder prompts- "Black" and "Beauty," pulled from the censorship of Black Beauty for its inclusion of the two words in the title!

Boba Fett was utterly enamored with his husband. He was incredibly tall, dwarfing Boba even when he wore his armor. For a man who stood at six standard feet tall in his helmet, feeling utterly… domineered, was not a usual experience.  
  
For his husband though, Boba could tolerate, and even enjoy, the feeling.  
  
Speaking of armor…  
  
Boba’s husband was his own armor, in many ways. A life support system, he had explained once, due to a terrible fight that had nearly cost him his life and left him with burns across his entire body.  
  
To a Mandalorian, it was more than attractive; nearly an aphrodisiac. A warrior so great that, when faced with his own end, had chosen to become his armor rather than succumb to death? Even imagining what sort of scars his beloved must be graced with was enough to make Boba shudder. It also didn’t help that his husband’s armor was beautiful- all shining black durasteel and leather.  
  
Only seeing one another when Boba was given contracts was just a drawback. The pair had little to no privacy, constantly surrounded by Stormtroopers wherever they were allowed to meet on Imperial vessels.  
  
Still, Boba took advantage of the fact that so few understood the customs of the Mandalorians.  
  
“Found him in a bar on Lothal.” Boba said, stretching up on the tips of his boots to kiss his husband on the cheek, the soft tap of durasteel on durasteel sounding almost obscenely loud from the inside of Boba’s helmet. His cyare didn’t flinch, nor did his steady breathing change its rhythm. There was a certain rush of scandal at displaying such intimacy openly.  
  
“Very good, bounty hunter.”  
  
Boba grinned behind his helmet. Words of praise were rare from his beloved, so Boba soaked in the compliment for his good work. He knew, of course, that the contract had been completed well. Boba had found the Imperial deserter drinking his sorrows away, already having heard that the legendary Mandalorian bounty hunter was on his tail. A lesser man would have felt sorry for putting a blaster bolt between the sniveling fool’s eyes.  
  
But a lesser man would not have been tasked with bringing the cooling corpse to the feet of Boba’s husband, a twisted image of a loth cat leaving a mangled bird by its master’s boots.  
  
But Boba Fett, last true son of clan Fett and only son of Jango, was no pampered pet.  
  
~~  
  
Lord Vader had long since given up trying to understand the strange habits of the bounty hunter. There had been a time, once, when Fett had behaved like any other mercenary, but he had only grown strange after the first time he and Vader had been on assignment together.  
  
The details were foggy for their irrelevance. Vader had been barred from entering a camp due to not being a Mandalorian, but after parroting a few words of Mando’a that Fett said slowly, they apparently considered him one of their kind.  
  
Fett craned his head high to tap his helmet against Vader’s own- the most jarring of the habits the clone had gained since that mission.  
  
At least he was loyal, Vader told himself. As strange as he found Fett’s behavior, he couldn’t deny how the man exuded adoration into the Force.  
  
Not adoration for Darth Sidious, or for the Empire, but to Vader himself.  
  
Baffling, but useful.  
  
(And Vader certainly didn’t mind keeping someone around who seemed to like the prison of his suit.)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry.


End file.
